


Take a Break

by Mercy_Rhyne



Series: Broke my Bones, Tasted Blood [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: He needs to learn to self care, I love him, Roman is so stupid, Roman needs a nap, That's all I can say about this one really, but he's so dumb, he's doing his best, no brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Rhyne/pseuds/Mercy_Rhyne
Summary: Roman is so eager to show the others the plans he has made for new videos for Thomas to make.Thing is, he might have forgotten about something else in the process.
Series: Broke my Bones, Tasted Blood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021579
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Take a Break

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for lack of self-care/not sleeping
> 
> Based on the prompt "Needing to pause and close their eyes because they’re lightheaded, exhausted, or have a bad headache", as given to me by my friend Logan ily
> 
> Tbh not the best thing I've ever created but..... *vague gesture at the fic* enjoy. I

Roman wasn’t quite sure how long he had been working on this idea, but it was a long time. It had to be perfect, which meant that he spent a  _ lot  _ of time on perfecting this. Logan had been nagging him about getting a new idea ready for ages, complaining about the schedule and planning and needing to be on time because the fans needed new content. It had already been a good while since the last high-effort video and Roman knew he was behind, even without Logan whining constantly. 

Though, in a way, it seemed to help, because he got so fed up with Logan’s constant reminders that he decided to work on his idea and not stop until he had something presentable. Luckily for him, Sides didn’t need sleep in the way that actual people did, so he could work all day and all night on his great plan. 

It was ambitious, and he knew this. It was a scripted thing, it would require other actors, green screen, tons and tons of editing. It would take ages to finish this, so it definitely wouldn’t appease Logan’s schedule. He had a few smaller ideas on the side, some challenges to do with friends, some fun games. But this video was his pride and joy. He just needed to get an outline and a rough draft of the script so that the others could get an idea of what he was talking about. 

In the end, the script turned out to be almost forty pages, meaning that the finished product would be at least thirty minutes long, likely even more than that. Roman was well aware that the others (Logan, and most likely Virgil) would have something to say about that. Especially considering the time it would take to film and edit this. But it was okay. He was willing to sit through that if he could finally present his big passion project. 

(That was a false title, every single project of his was a ‘passion project’. Passion was kind of his department, so he couldn’t help but be passionate about his works)

He knew it had been a while and he had been working almost continuously, but at least, he had finished the first draft. There would have to be a lot of edits, but that was okay. As long as the others would agree to actually go through with this idea. If they refused it, he would be devastated. 

After Roman had finished the first draft, he read it over one more time, to make sure that it all felt right and that everything made sense. He noticed that he was rather tired after such a long time without sleep — even though Sides didn’t need to sleep every night, getting some sleep did give them energy. Even for them, working for four consecutive days without much sleep could be hard on them. 

But here they were. All four light sides were gathered in the common area in the mindscape to go over the ideas Roman had for them before pitching them to Thomas. Janus was sitting in the kitchen, listening in but not offering any input unless he actually had to prevent things from turning to chaos. Remus was absent, like most meetings. If he had an idea, he didn’t usually run it past the others anyways. 

Roman wanted to start by giving his other ideas. The games and challenges that he was sure the others would agree with. Maybe that could warm them up and make them quicker to accept his final, grander idea. 

He started out rather well, they agreed to a couple challenges he suggested — especially Patton was excited to have an excuse for Thomas to hang out with his friends even more. 

Then, he came to the point where he had to pitch his big idea. The one he was so nervous about. Because if they rejected this idea, he truly didn’t know what he’d do. 

Roman started talking about the idea; starting by explaining the general idea while he handed the others the draft of the script he had tped out on a typewriter, in stereotypical writing style. He allowed them to read through it as he spoke about it. They asked a couple questions, about as sceptical as he had expected, and Roman defended it, trying to convince the others to let him work on this more and make sure they could  _ actually  _ get this done. 

He was about halfway through explaining to Logan that, yes, he knew this would ask for a lot of green screen and a lot of editing, but this was a first draft and he could change a couple of things to make sure it would be a little bit easier for the team, when he suddenly felt  _ so _ dizzy and light-headed, as if everything around him turned black for a couple of seconds. Roman blinked and trailed off in the middle of his sentence. He just needed to take a second. He just needed to breathe. 

“Ro?” Patton asked softly, leaning forwards to make sure the other was okay. “Are you-”

“I’m fine,” he muttered softly. “I’m fine. Just… need a moment. I’m good.”

“Are you sure?”

Before Roman could respond to Virgil’s question, Logan cut in, narrowing his eyes. “How long have you been working on this project?”

Roman paused for a moment, looking at the other Side for a second or two. Did he want to answer truthfully? Honestly, he very much didn’t want to, because they would definitely not be too thrilled about his habits. But he also couldn’t exactly lie, because they would know. So he didn’t have much of a choice. 

“I’m not sure, couple days?” he answered, his response sounding more like a question. 

“And you’ve slept in those couple days, right?” Virgil asked slowly, giving Roman a skeptical look. 

The creative side nodded. “Yeah,” he responded, “a little.”

Clearly, that wasn’t good enough for any of the others — a bit hypocritical, since they didn’t have a perfectly healthy sleeping schedule either, but whatever. 

_ “Roman.” _

“I’m fine.”

No one believed that.

There was a silence between the group in which the others just… looked at each other. Everyone knew that Roman was lying, but he was too proud to admit that. He never wanted to say if anything was up. Especially in situations like these. Even if he knew that the others were aware that it was a lie. Reaching out to others wasn’t something he was good at. 

“Okay…” Patton started slowly. “Why don’t we take a break for now, so you can take some rest, and we continue this tomorrow, yeah?”

As the others started to agree, Roman shook his head. “No, I’m  _ fine,  _ truly,” he pressed. “We can continue this, I’m alright!”

Before anyone could speak up, a voice spoke from the back of the room. “Go the fuck to sleep, Roman.”

Roman sent a glare at Janus, unamused by his comment. He didn’t like  _ anyone  _ pressuring him like that when he was trying to convince them that he was okay, even if he wasn’t, but the fact that it came from Janus this time, didn’t help much. He still didn’t like Deceit. 

But the other seemed to agree with him, which was frustrating and irritating, but he was getting fed up with fighting them. 

“Fine,” he sighed — he couldn’t say that sleep didn’t sound amazing right now. “If that’s what you guys want…” He didn’t feel like arguing any longer, and he was pretty damn tired so… yeah, he’d take it for now. Maybe that meant he could pitch his idea a little better tomorrow. 

“Yeah,” Virgil nodded. “Yeah, it  _ is  _ what we want.”

Roman made a face at this comment. “Fine,” he repeated as he got up. “I- I guess I’ll see you later.”

“Sleep well, kiddo,” Patton said with such a big grin that Roman couldn’t hold back a small smile. 

Yeah,” he said softly before he sank down into his own room. “Thanks, Pat.”


End file.
